


Once Lost, Now Found.

by bledstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Traveling, F/M, Fluff, Prince!Shisui, ShiSakuWeekend082020, shisaku, shisaku week, slight angst, soulmark, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: The mark had grown faint as she grew older, an indication that whoever her other half was, they were lost. However because it did not disappear, she knew that he was not gone. She felt it in her very core. That he was somewhere, that his soul was not gone forever. Despite what others told her. That it was just because it was a deep connection that was lost. That there was no chance of them being together. She knew that one day, she would find him. That he reached out to her as much as she reached out to him.Prompt: Soulmark
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Once Lost, Now Found.

Sakura groaned in her sleep as she woke up. One hand over her forehead as she stared up at the empty space above her. Alone in her apartment, she was used to this feeling. The cold feeling, the empty feeling, that never went away. She had become accustomed to it even befriended this emptiness. She slowly got up from the bed and put a hand to her neck where her mark was and massaged the sore feeling away. She should be sleeping more before her mission but sleeping meant seeing him. And seeing him meant she didn’t want to wake up because knowing that her soulmate wouldn’t be there next to her was a terrible feeling that she did not need to be reminded of.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to lose their soulmate. To never be with the one they were destined to be with. Lost in battles, lost in time, lost and never found. They would find love somewhere else, but that would always not be enough. There would always be an itch. There would always be a feeling of what if and hopelessness in knowing that they would never feel complete. She spent her days wondering what it would have been like if he was by her side. What would she feel? Looking for him in crowds, wondering if maybe her mark would burn like they said it would. She would feel a tingle when she was in the crowd but the numerous faces stopped her search. She was young, she was a kid, she thought it was just the sun burning against her skin. It wasn't until one day when she was a little older, did she notice she felt nothing at all. The mark was numb, cold even, as she longed for that burning sensation again. 

The mark had grown faint as she grew older, an indication that whoever her other half was, they were lost. However because it did not disappear, she knew that he was not gone. She felt it in her very core. That he was somewhere, that his soul was not gone forever. Despite what others told her. That it was just because it was a deep connection that was lost. That there was no chance of them being together. She knew that one day, she would find him. That he reached out to her as much as she reached out to him. 

She dreamt of him. She saw a man with curly hair that he messed with when he was nervous. She saw a man with a boyish smile with dimples and how his eyes turned into half moons when he was especially happy. She saw a man that opened his arms out to her and when she felt it wrap around her, she felt safe. She felt like she could let her guard down .She felt like she could finally slow down and take a breather. She felt like she could get lost in his dark eyes, warm and inviting. Looking at her like she was enough. And when he touched her cheek, large hands that felt warm to the touch, that filled every touch deprived nerve in her body, she never wanted to wake up from this paradise. 

But she would. She always woke up. She would wake up to a cold emptiness. She would stare at her ceiling, her chest heaving, tears running down her cheeks. Empty. she felt empty. The dreams were more vivid, more agonizing, more painful on October 19th. They felt so real that waking up felt like a punishment. Her soul screamed out to someone a world away, on another plane of the universe, in some unknown dimension. She could feel it claw at her chest. She could feel the way her chest tightened and breathing felt painful like she was drowning. 

Filling her lungs with a cold bleak numb feeling that made her want to scream. She was drowning in agony, the cold water sharp and piercing. She wondered if this was how he had left her. If he plunged into such cold water feeling alone and miserable. Paralyzed, all she could do was stare at her blank ceiling and try to catch her next breath. She missed someone she never met. She missed someone that she never had the chance to love. She missed him to the point of insanity. 

So, when she saw the gate of time on a mission, her heart raced as she stared at the white light. They said it was a rip in the universe, that time and space did not exist there, that if someone entered they would never be able to come out. A dangerous gate that needed to be closed before someone did something stupid. 

But no one would have thought that rational, logical, always practical Haruno Sakura would be that someone. That stupid someone that slowly walked towards the light like she was in a trance. 

“Sakura.” A voice called out and she felt her heart stop.It was the first time she heard that voice and yet her heart knew. She knew from the way the mark on her neck burned, she knew from the way the voice rang in her head. She put a hand to her heart and could feel it beating quickly. 

**Find him.** Her soul screamed out as she ran as fast as she could towards the open gate. **Save him.** Her mind ordered yell out at her as her feet moved before her mind could even process what she was doing. She felt the hands of her teammates reach out to her, trying to grab her from moving towards the light. But she pulled away and kept running. **Be with him.** Her heart yelled out as she felt the very breath be knocked out of her as she entered the time gate. All she focused on was the burning of the faint mark on her neck, half of an incomplete whole. 

As she jumped into the gate, she didn’t know where she would end up going but she didn’t care. She knew on the other side, he would be there. The person she longed to see. The person she longed to hold. The person she longed to love. She ran and ran and ran. She ran despite the burning she felt in her lungs. She ran despite the feeling of her entire body being ripped through time and space. She fought through it because she needed to see him at least once. She needed to break free of the chains of never knowing. She was told she was too curious for her own good. And she needed to know. She needed to understand why she longed to see him. She wanted to know him. She wanted to see him. She wanted him. 

After running for so long, she began falling. Gasping, she grabbed at the air, grasping at nothing as she continued falling. Uncontrollable without any sense of direction. Free falling through the air, she clenched her jaw tightly. She felt foolish. She could have been caught in an illusion. She could be endangering her life all for nothing. All for a voice of a ghost that she never knew. Closing her eyes tightly, she put a hand to her neck and felt the tingling sensation against her skin. It felt hot. Hotter than it had ever felt in her entire life. 

She half wondered if it would be worth it. Worth falling aimlessly, without any direction, risking everything for this one chance. Would it have been better to just ignore the dreams and the bad days of when she felt completely alone and live the rest of her life like many did. 

She would be landing soon. She could probably heal herself from any broken bones easily. She would have to understand her surroundings, see where she was, if she even had any chakra left after running through a hole in the universe. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact. 

“Looks like I caught an angel.” A voice spoke softly and her green eyes snapped open. Adjusting to the blinding light, she winced and quickly closed her eyes before opening them back slowly. First it was his silhouette, his curly hair that was messy from catching her mid air. Then the details of his face, the small playful smirk on his lips, and finally dark eyes that looked like black jade. His eyes had whispers of charcoal and grey that could only be noticed by being so close to his face. As he held her in his arms, one arm holding her legs the other under her shoulders, she stared at him, wondering if this was a dream. 

His eyes looked blazed like a fire as he stared at her, his grip of her tightening. She felt the mark on her neck sting as if something was being carved into it. He was strong, talented enough to catch her from mid air and hold her while balancing on a branch of a tree. “You…” His voice trembled as his eyes searched for an understanding, an answer, an explanation as to the feeling he felt in his chest. The overwhelming warmth, the feeling of being full for the first time in his life, the hum of the mark on his own neck. 

It was like time stopped around them. The gentle breeze that went through the trees and lightly brushed through their hair. She broke his gaze when she saw the mark on his neck, like hers, an incomplete half. Reaching out slowly, she traced the edges of his mark before her breath caught at the back of her throat. The other half of the circle she had on her neck, she knew what it meant, she knew that it was him, the one from her dreams. 

He shivered at the feeling of her finger against his skin, but didn’t pull away. Instead he wanted more. He wanted more of her touch. He wanted to be feel the embrace of her warmth. He wanted to lace his fingers with hers. Wanted to feel her lips on his. Wanted to feel their bodies together. Thoughts that normally did not race through his mind, came like a dam overflowed. He didn’t know how she appeared from the sky like she did, he should be more wary, and yet when he looked in to her emerald eyes, he felt nothing but comfort. Like he could finally breathe, be at ease, and—

“Finally…I found you.” She whispered softly, she felt tears pool in her eyes as she looked at him. He was the most handsome man she had ever met but it was more than that. It was the feeling of being whole that overwhelmed her. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? To be in the embrace of her other half, to find the one that she felt most complete with. This warmth, this peace, this serenity that she never felt in her entire life, she knew it was because of him. 

“You were looking for me?” His voice was deep and soothing to her ears. If she was dead, she did not to go back to the world of the living. If she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up. There was nothing in the world that can replicate the absolute joy she was feeling in his arms. Turning his head at the sudden sound, he smiled down at the lady in his arms before tightening his grip around her. “Pardon me.” With that, he jumped from the branch that they were on and landed softly onto the grass. “Are you able to stand?” 

Nodding, she quickly moved her body to land on her own feet, wobbling slowly and when she felt her own legs give way slightly, he grabbed hold of her arm to steady her. The gravity felt a bit heavier, something she would have to get used to. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly before she turned to look at him. “Uhmn..”

A small gentle expression on his face, one eyebrow raised as he turned his head to the side. “You said you were looking for me and yet you do not know my name?” His tone was amused by the fact that she honestly did not look like she knew who he was. Taking the hand that was on her, he put it over his chest before bowing slightly. “My name is Uchiha Shisui. I am the—” 

“Your highness!” Someone called out in the distance and before she even had a chance to turn her head. She heard him sigh before lifting his head to look at her. His gaze through his lashes was sheepish, almost shy before he properly stood in front of her. When knights appeared and surrounded them, he turned to look over his shoulder before holding up his hand.

“Ahh.. You’re a prince…” She muttered quietly as she rubbed the side of neck. “Who would have thought…” This definitely meant that she was not in her own world, and judging by the way she felt in this world, this world probably didn’t have any chakra either. 

“Are you injured? Please let me see.” The concern in his gaze made her heart skip a beat and before she could stop him, he had taken a step towards her and pulled her hand away slowly. HIs breath catching at the back of his throat as he saw the mark on her neck. “This mark….” He asked breathlessly as he traced the edges like she did with his. Is this what she saw on his neck? “This is the mark of the saint.” 

“Saint?” Her brows knitted with confusion. “I cannot be a saint…I’m just Sakura…” 

A pause before he pulled away slightly. “Sakura.” As if tasting the name on his lips, the way it sounded was so sweet and gentle that it made a chill go down her spine. A smile curved upon his lips. “That is your name then? A beautiful name.” 

“Your highness? She is an intruder in the royal gardens. We must take her to be interrogated.” Someone said that appeared behind him. The retainer looked at her with suspicion in his eyes before Shisui held out a hand to stop him from taking another step towards them. 

“She is my guest.” He said calmly before lowering his hand and taking her hand to bring it up to his lips. “This is the Lady Sakura..and you shall treat her with the utmost respect.” His dark eyes looked at her through his lashes and there was a twinkle of playfulness in them. “Until next time, my lady.” 

It had been a full moon cycle since the Saint Sakura had dropped from the sky and into Prince Shisui’s arms. When the church confirmed her being the prophesied saint, the one that would stand by the next emperor’s side and bring in a new era of peace, there was a shift in the castle. After that, the lady that had taken residence in the Rose Castle had been gifted with numerous gowns, jewels, books, all befitting a woman of her status. She was the future empress and saint of the Kingdom of Fire and there were many that had their eyes on the throne. 

But not Shisui. Rather he was more curious about the woman herself. He wanted to know more about her, how she was adjusting to life in the castle, what her favorite foods were, her hobbies. Where she came from and why she was falling from the sky. But most importantly, why his thoughts lingered to her so easily. Why the mark on her neck was a the perfect match to the one on his?Why his heart beat a bit faster as she turned around and smiled at him when he caught her hiding in the library. Hiding from her maids with an adorable look in her eyes. How she rushed to his side the moment she saw him and greeted him with such joy that he couldn’t help but smile.

Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly got to his feet. His advisor looking at him with a strange expression. It was late in the night and yet his feet moved before he stopped himself. To bother her at such a late hour, it would start up rumors, whether he was a prince or not, to defile her reputation would be unbecoming. Hissing between his teeth, he turned around and headed towards the gardens instead, maybe he just needed to cool his head, get some fresh air. 

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. He had the chance to have tea with her tomorrow, that is of course if one of her suitors didn't occupy her time like they did today. Why was he so annoyed? Of course the other princes wanted a chance to court the Saint. It was only right that they wanted to? She would be marrying the next emperor, of course her recommendation would play a role in the competition to be the next emperor. And even beyond that, she was beautiful, how her long pink hair flew around her as she fell into his arms. Her big green eyes staring up at him with a warmth that he did not know he was craving. 

“What are you doing to me, Miss Sakura?” He whispered quietly before a glint of silver caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw her. She was under shadows of the tree where he had first met her, wearing the training garb of a knight. She swung a sword lightly cutting through the air. He watched as she pivoted her feet and turned and swung towards the tree. 

The moonlight catching the silver of the sword. Her green eyes bright and energetic. The white shirt she was wearing slightly wet from her sweat, her pink hair braided and dancing as she moved around. She must have sensed someone around her because she quickly shifted her position and quickly maneuvered. The end of the sword now pointed at him, her gaze sharp and hard before it softened with recognition. “Your highness!” 

Her breathing was heavy before she lowered her sword and did her best to curtsy. Stumbling a bit, she cursed under her breath at the lack of balance. He stifled a laugh as he watched her compose herself. “What are you doing so late at night?” He asked, the tiredness of the day’s work melting away as soon as he saw her. 

“Ahh..well it’s the only time I have to myself without the maids making a fuss.” She huffed a bit annoyed before she wiped the sweat from her brow. “And they would make an even bigger fuss if they knew I wanted to practice my swordsmanship. They would say it’s not only unbecoming of a lady but of the saint.” 

“You make it sound like you are accustomed to weapons and fighting.” 

“And if I am? Is that so strange?” Her answer peaked his interest. While her form was still a bit too clumsy for his liking, there was no doubt that she was a woman who had trained her body to fight. Then she did something unexpected, she turned on heel and raised the sword up again, a small smirk on her lips. “I come from the belief that the best way to get to know someone is by sparring with them. So..your highness…Would you like to cross blades with me? Even if it’s just to help me train…I would appreciate your company. ” 

Raising a brow, he should tell her it would be not very gentlemanly of him to spar with her but his hands was already starting to loosen his cravat. He threw the piece of cloth to the side before he shrugged off his jacket and did the same. Shisui pulled out the sword that hung at his side and gave her a small smile. “Who am I to refuse a request from the saint?” 

“Sakura.” She said with a frown before she quickly adjusted her position and hit his sword with a strength that was unexpected from her small frame. Stumbling back, his eyes widened at the sudden shift in her demeanor. It seemed as though she was holding back this entire time. “My name is Sakura, and I’d like for you use my name.” 

Quickly shifting and turning the sword around in a circle with one hand, like an extension of his own arm,he deftly parlayed her next attack and gave her a small smile. “Then I shall ask for the same, _Sakura._ ” 

The next moments were filled with the sounds of swords hitting one another, the shuffling of their feet against the grass, their heavy breathing as they attacked and defended themselves from the incoming attacks. She had a hidden strength but he was faster, so when he saw her approaching his right, he dropped his sword before he quickly grabbing it with his other hand and swung up to hit the blade out of her hand. Flying and falling away from them, he put the tip of his blade to her neck and smiled. “I think that..” 

He should have expected for her to surprise him, because she quickly dropped and swiped down at his feet, stumbling backwards, hit his wrist quickly, causing him to let go of his sword before she jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Before she pressed a dagger she had hidden in her shoe to his neck. “Yield….Shisui.” 

Before he fell, he took out the hidden dagger from his own person and pressed it against her side. But she would be the victor with the deadly position her blade was. The way she fought like her life depended on it. The way her chest heaved as she breathed heavily on top of him, her hair falling out of the braid it was in and curtaining her face. They stared at each other, and just like when they first met, it felt like time was slowing down. He focused on her breathing, the way her green eyes lit up, how softly her pink hair framed her face. She looked…like a goddess in his eyes as the moon shined behind her. 

His mind occupied by the fire in her eyes and the pleased look on her face. As she sat on top of him, he felt his mind wander to more unmannered thoughts. Blinking a few times before a grin appeared on his lips. “I yield.” He said breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath and dropped hand that held the dagger to her side to the ground. “That was incredible. You are quite the fighter.” 

Rolling off him, she stared up at the starry night skies above them. “Had to be. The place I come from..if you couldn’t fight…well..you wouldn’t survive for very long. But I suppose that's the same place anywhere. Here..I have to fight with words rather than my fists and blades. ” 

“I wouldn’t want that for you.” Turning his head to look at her, the distant gaze in her eyes as she recalled the place she once came from. “It’s unfair that we have to fight our entire lives. That true peace…We should be able to find true peace and have it. To feel whole, to be feel complete, to feel like you don’t need anything and you don’t have to always be on edge.” 

“I find that with you…Peace…I find it when I’m around you.” 

Turning his head in surprise, he saw her sincere gaze, the softness in the corners of her eyes only matched by the smile on her lips. “I am glad you find my company peaceful.” He said softly before he looked away sharply, he could feel his cheeks burn hot along with his ears. The warm tingling feeling against the mark on his neck anchoring him back to reality. “I find…it peaceful to be with you as well.” 

“Good. I’m glad.”Chuckling softly to herself, she turned her head back to look at the stars. “You would make a great leader, Shisui.”

Their midnight spars had become a regular thing. To spar with someone who was unapologetic and willing to use different tactics was enticing enough, but he also liked the fact that this was something he shared with her. He liked that while other princes may be able to walk with her through the gardens, have tea with her, ask her if she’d be free for a walk through the town, he’d have this. Something special and all to himself. 

It made him feel selfish. And yet when he saw her glance over her shoulder when she was walking with someone else. The softness in her gaze before she gave him a wave, he would not deny that he wanted more. With her he wanted to be more selfish, to occupy more of her time, he wondered if he was in her thoughts like she was in his. A prince should not be selfish and yet when he thought of her, he wanted all of her. 

He never cared for in being emperor. He did not find it an appealing position nor did he ever feel qualified compared to the others that had been wanting the crown all their lives. But ever since she entered his life, it seemed wrong to think of anyone else by her side but him. Rubbing his neck, he felt the soreness of the half circle on his neck and leaned back into the armchair. 

“Your highness?” A soft voice called out and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura leaning over him.

“Are you deliberately trying to make sure that I can only see your face, Saint?” He asked with a lazy grin and low chuckle. When he saw the reddening of her face and how she blinked quickly, trying to think of an excuse. But before she could pull away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. The movement caused her to stumble and catch herself from falling on top of him by placing both hands on the back of the armchair. Her face incredibly close to his face.He could feel her heartbeat from his grip around her wrist, it was in sync with his. 

Now both of them were blushing as they looked at one another silently. “I thought I told you to call me by my name, Shisui.” She muttered as she quickly broke their eye contact and looked at anywhere but him. 

He felt his cheeks heat up a bit when she called his name. “I know I humor you when we are sparring but in the daytime..it’s a bit…Do you know the implications of calling someone by just their first name, Saint Sakura?”

“That you trust them? That you are close? I mean you were the first one I met in this world…”Scratching the side of her cheek, she wondered what else it could mean. _Cute._ He thought with a smile as he looked at the light pink blush on her cheeks. 

“For those of the opposite genders and those who are not family members..it often is saved for one’s spouse. Are you trying to say that you’d want me to be your husband?” 

“I wouldn’t…” She muttered something that he couldn’t catch so he squeezed her wrist softly to revert her attention back to him. The look of shyness on her face was something he wanted to sear into his memory. The cute way she pursed her lips into a pout, to the way her green eyes averted his gaze. Even if he had just woken up, the scene unfolding before him seemed more like dreamlike.“Hmn?” 

“I couldn’t catch that last part…Can you repeat it?” He was teasing but he was genuinely curious as to what she said. 

“I said I wouldn’t mind you being my husband, you idiot!” She said quickly and pushed herself off the armchair before storming out of the library. 

It took a moment for the words to finally sink in. And once they did, he quickly put a hand to his mouth, his face turning red, his heart beating quickly. “She’s dangerous with just her words too.” 

“You didn’t care about the position before, what changed?” His advisor asked quietly as he looked through the paperwork and set up meetings with other nobles to foster his own support. “After years of turning down these letters of support and saying you were not the best man to be the next emperor…Something had to have changed, your highness.” 

It wasn’t difficult to know that there was a change in the Prince’s demeanor. He was always a top choice to be emperor. He was the most favored prince of the people. Always working to help the working class, Shisui thought of them before he thought of ever garnering favor of the nobles. But now, as he was writing replies to letters of support from smaller nobles, there seemed to be a shift in the man.

Often skipping out on meetings, now he was actively participating in them that even the current emperor was surprised at the change in his demeanor. But that didn’t mean he didn’t often leave his work when he saw her from his office window. That didn’t mean that when he saw her in the hallway by herself, that he rushed to her side to ask her if she’d like to have some tea with him.But today was different. Today he wanted to see her because he had a very important question to ask. 

“Saint Sakura.” He whispered into her ear when her back was turned to him. The quick way she turned around, hand ready to attack, he laughed before raising both his arms. “I come in peace!” 

“Your highness.” She let out a sigh, putting a hand over her chest as she tried to steady her breathing and calm down. “How did you even sneak up on me?” 

“I’ve always been quite quick and quiet with my steps. It was the best way to sneak out of the castle, you see.” The playful smile on his lips before he gave her a small bow. “I was wondering if you already had an escort for the Kingdom’s Anniversary Ball.”

“Oh? No. I mean I have gotten a few invitations but…” 

“Were you waiting for me to ask?” The quick way her cheeks got red before she shyly nodded. She was going to be the death of him. How could she be so charming? He felt himself smile before “I was hoping that would be the case. You must forgive me for my tardiness. I’ve been flooded with work and it seems as though it was difficult to get out of..”

“I’d love it if you’d be my escort, your highness.” She quickly said before she extended her hand. “I don’t see myself enjoying it without you by my side.” 

The smile on his lips grew as he took her hand and gently placed his lips on top of it. Looking up to see her soft smile, the pink cheeks, and of course her pretty pink lips, she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. “I feel the same way.” 

When he first saw her in the dress he chose out for her, he felt the very breath be knocked out of him. Her long pink hair was half pinned up, her lips were a dark red and when her eyes lifted to look up at him, he felt himself finding it difficult to understand how someone could be so stunning. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with a sweetheart top that showed off her collarbones, and when the lights of hit the bottom part of the dress, like stars in the night sky, it sparkled. The color of the dress was matched by his tie and his gloves. “You…” 

When he took her arm and glanced to the side, he saw her beautiful neckline to how serene her profile looked. “Do I look strange?” She asked before glancing up to lock eyes with him. 

His gaze falling to the mark on her neck, the mark fo the saint, and yet it felt like something more. Every moment he spent with her felt as if it wasn’t enough. He felt like a fool when he thought about her at odd hours of the day. And yet he did not want his mind to be occupied by anyone else. “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

She was truly the star of the ball. Shining and catching everyone’s gaze, and he was the lucky man that got to be by her side. He smiled when he caught her sneaking another sweet into her mouth, away from the prying eyes of everyone who wanted to win favor of from the Saint. Maybe even garner a blessing or two. 

“She must be tired.” He quickly went to her side and slipped his hand into hers. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned for her to follow him outside. The thankful look in her eyes as she gathered her dress and followed him.

“Is it not very good manners to leave a party like this?” She voiced with a laugh and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s not very princely of you to steal me away. 

“I am saving a damsel in distress. I’d say that is very princely of me.” He turned when she stopped in his tracks and realized his words. She was no damsel. She was never one. She, who can outwit him, and be his equal in a spar. Who was clever and smart that in a matter of months adjusted to the kingdom’s way quickly and with grace. “I am sorry. I am a thief that is stealing away a precious gem from the clenches of the other nobles.” He revised and saw the smile that was threatening to show on her lips.

“Better.” As the walked through the rose garden, the quiet between them was not awkward but rather soothing. After a night of putting up a front and smiling until their jaws hurt, it was nice to take comfort in the silence. “Your highness..We are alone…are we not?” 

He made note that the guards were a far away enough so that their conversation would not be interrupted before he nodded. “That’s right.” 

“So will you call me by my name? Just my name?” 

He paused before looking at her with a soft expression, one hand moving to tuck a piece of her pink hair behind her ear. “How can I refuse such a sweet request, Sakura.” 

Her green eyes sparkling with an honesty and clarity that he could never grow tired of. Her red lips pursed together into a smile before she pointed to the bench. “Can we sit? My feet are tired in these shoes.” Helping her to the white bench in the middle of the rose gardens, she slipped her feet out of her heels and let out a sigh. “Much better.” 

The gentle warm breeze of the night was comforting but enough to make her shiver slightly. Getting up quickly, he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulder. Before sitting back down beside her. one leg crossed over the other, one arm extended on the back of the bench. His fingers lightly grazing and touching her pink hair. “May I ask you a question, Sakura?”

“Yes. Of course you may.”

“What was it like..where you came from? What sort of place did you come from that you had to learn how to fight?” She had told him that she had come from another world. A different world than this. A world with chakra and the ability to do amazing things. And yet there was so much pain when she spoke about her world. The look in her eyes as she spoke about the people she lost along the way. He wished to protect her from that sort of pain again. He wanted to make this world, the one in which she fell into, a better one. Yes, of course he wanted to make it better for the kingdom, for his people, but he really wanted it to be a better world for her. He wanted her to be happy here, to want to be by his side. 

“A place where peace was something we could only dream of…”Stretching her arms out in front of her before letting them fall onto her lap, she gazed up at the stars and wondered if her friends were staring at them as she was. She had left them behind. She had ran to a world hoping for some peace. She didn’t regret coming here, she just regretted not being able to be with them either. “But I had wonderful friends. Friendships that I miss and I wonder if leaving them behind…” 

“Do you regret coming here?” 

Finally turning, she saw his dark eyes worried and concerned over her. Wondering if there were some regret to her arrival here. Did she want to go back? Would he be able to handle her absence when already a few days without her would make him feel like a mad man. Did she wish to leave him? 

“No.” Putting a hand on top of his, she gave it a gentle squeeze before shaking her head. “I don’t regret meeting you. I don't regret getting to know you. I want to selfishly stay here because you are here, Shisui.” Was this a confession? How was it that she so easily was able to voice his thoughts when he looked at her. “I’ve been looking for you for quite some time. You visited me in my dreams a whole world away.” 

“I visited you?” He could not recall his dreams. All he recalled was a tree with blooming pink flowers that he always saw and that he took shelter under when he felt like the world was too overwhelming. He wondered if it was possible for them to be able to meet each other through dreams like she claimed. 

“You…made sleeping easier...You made my dreams so special that I never wanted to wake up.” With a dreamy look in her eyes, she turned to face him and gave him a smile. “I will never regret coming here to finally meet you.” 

“You say that with such…confidence.” 

“May I ask you a question?” Her voice lifted as she pulled his jacket closer to her. “Do you…What did you feel when you first met me? Did you…” 

“Like coming up for air after being underwater for a long time.” The words left him before he could stop himself and he knew they weren’t an accident. “When I saw someone falling from the sky, I knew I had to catch you. Not only to save you..but because I had to see you first…touch you first.” He admitted quietly before he rubbed his arm and lowered his gaze to where her hands were. “When I first saw you…I knew in an instant that you would…mean trouble.” 

“Trouble?” 

“Because I didn’t want to let you go.” 

“Oh…” Hands tightening around the cloth before dropping to touch his, her hand wrapping around his pinky. “What about now?” 

He hesitated as he felt the warmth of her hand around his finger. Staring at it, head lowered as he quietly moved his hand to wrap around hers. “Every time I see you with someone else…When I saw you dancing with the others…I hated it. It felt…You make me want to be selfish…because the thought of you with someone else..I break a little inside. Like someone is taking a piece of me away and..the idea of not being by your side…it…I think I like you…No..I know that I like you…I think I love you…Sakura. And that both terrifies me and…” 

Two fingers over his cheek, she moved his face to face her before she pressed her lips to his. And oh how sweet it tasted. He could taste the wine and the sweet she had moments ago. How soft her lips felt against his. How his heart beat in sync with hers. Her hand now on his cheek, the heat he felt rising in his chest as he cupped her face and continued to kiss her. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened up to him, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. 

She pulled away with a hiss and quickly put a hand to her neck where her mark was. “Are you okay?” He asked a bit breathlessly before he moved her hand to see the mark and saw something forming on the other side of her neck. A few lines carving into her skin, he saw a single hiragana for _Shi._ Eyes widening, he noticed his own mark burning and quickly traced the edges of the mark and felt himself smile at the new addition. It felt like an assurance, that the choice he was going to make, the choice he wanted to make was blessed by the heavens. 

“You have my lipstick on you.” She said with a light laugh before she moved to wipe at his lips before he moved and pressed her fingers to his lips and kissed it reverently. “Shisui?” 

“If I become emperor…If I am able to marry you…the Saint…..No..If I marry you, Sakura....Would you never leave my side? Would you want to stay by me…and never leave me? Even if there was a way to go back to your world…Would you…” 

A soft giggle before she placed both her hands on his cheeks and pressed a soft and short kiss on his lips. “I’ve waited a long time for you…” She whispered softly before her hand began tracing his jawline. “Crossed space and time to find you.” She whispered softly before a hand reached out to trace the edges of his mark, her heart stopping when she felt the first letter of her name, _Sa,_ slowly carving into his skin. “I don’t ever plan on leaving your side. Not when you make me feel…” Pressing her forehead against his, her green eyes sparkling as they gazed into his dark eyes. “Whole.” 

Sakura groaned in her sleep, slowly waking up as she felt the sunbeams shine through the window and against her skin. Lately her dreams have been so wonderful that she never wanted to wake up. Dreams filled with love and a curly haired prince whose smile was like sunshine. Whose voice would say such sweet words to her, weave poetry as he pulled her closer for another dance. 

Then she felt someone kiss her shoulder and she lazily turned her head to see their interlocked hands pressed against the bed. Her head was using his arm as a pillow, and she never felt more comfortable as her back pressed against him. “Were you watching me sleep again?” Her voice husky from sleep. 

“You should sleep some more..You didn’t get much last night…”The playful tone in his voice made her want to push him off but his lips felt so good against her skin and when he inched up her shoulder and kissed her mark, she let out a soft sigh. It was warm here under the sheets, in his embrace as he held her tightly and peppered her with morning kisses. 

“Why is a coronation ceremony longer than our wedding? Do you know how uncomfortable a corset is?” She said as she snuggled closer and stared at the hand that was playing with hers. “Is your arm uncomfortable? I must have been heavy when I fell asleep on it.” 

“You are as light as a feather.” He whispered softly before he pressed his lips against her ear and she giggled at the ticklish feeling. 

Biting down on her lower lip, a smug grin slowly appearing on her lips, she pushed against the hand and rolled around until she was facing him. Taking in the surprised expression, she kissed his lips before rolling on top of him and sitting on top of him. Pressing her head against his chest, she could hear his heart beat, a bit faster, just like hers. Always in sync and reassuring her that this wasn’t just a dream. That he was real, that he was here, that she would no longer be alone. She felt his hand run down her bare back and she felt a shiver run down her spine. “Is there anything we _must_ do today?” 

“I’m surprised you can move around so easily.” She wanted to smack that smug look off his face but instead she buried her face into his chest. She will get him back for this. “Hmnn things we have to do? I suppose we have to eat? We have to some greetings. Maybe even take a bath?”

“But none of those things are immediate things that we have to rush to do, right?”Her index finger that touched him lightly tracing his jawline, looking at him with wonder before it trailed down his neck where his mark was, the one with the first letter of her name. She smiled at the mark that no longer looked so alone knowing that the one on her body matched his. Her perfect other half, the match that she had been looking for. 

“That’s correct.” She could feel his voice rumble against her ear before she trailed her finger down his chest, taking note of the way his breathing hitched and the slight stiffness in his shoulders. “Sakura…” 

“Yes, Shisui?” 

“How long will you continue to torment and tease me?” 

“For how long did you watch me sleep for?” 

“You’re going to to tease me for that long?!” Laughter ringing throughout the room, she sat up, her long pink hair cascading down her back as she ran a hand through it. There was a joy here, with him, that she never thought she could She put a hand on top of chest to balance herself. She looked down at the former prince now emperor of this kingdom. The man that was her other half. The one that caught her while she was falling aimlessly and made her feel welcomed in the first few minutes they had met. 

The man that did not mind that she still wished to learn to defend herself. The one that continued their spar sessions, and how he would barely hold back. She knew his speed and strength was greater than hers in this world, and yet she was willing to fight dirty. And he did not look at her with shock or confusion. Rather admiration and awe as she pinned him down with a dagger to his throat. 

Sitting up a bit more straighter, she ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the sleepy smile on his lips. Tracing his lips, then laughing as he playfully bit at her finger. She felt a warmth spread throughout her body. She was happy here. She was happy with him. He made her feel safe in knowing that she was his and he was hers. He was a reassurance that even if the whole world was against her, she had him an that was more than enough. The empty feeling that once kept her awake and made her dread waking up was no longer there when she woke up in his arms. When she felt his breath against her neck as she slept, she felt like she could finally relax and be happy. 

Grabbing her hand, he pressed it to his lips and kissed it reverently as he looked at her, the soft gaze in his black eyes that showed nothing but love towards her. “I love you.” He said against her skin. “I loved you before I even knew you, before I even met you. And I will continue to love you till my last breath.” He vowed that his heart, his soul, his mind, his body, everything would always be hers. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long for me. But I promise to make up for lost time.” He said as he peppered her hand with kisses, pressing her hand against his lips, his grip on her wrist tightening. “My Empress…My Heart…My Sakura.” 

Her heart had yearned and longed for him. For his touch, his voice, his beating heart that was always in sync with hers. Her soul had screamed out to him, loud enough that it called out to him in another world. Her mind could not fathom the idea of not being with him once she laid eyes on him. Her soulmate, her prince, the one she was destined to be with. She had left her world behind. She had found him, her other half, the one that bore the perfect match to the mark on her neck. She thought that she could live her entire life without knowing him. to be tormented by dreams and an empty bed. But now that she met him, now that she understood what it meant to feel whole, she could never go back. “I love you too…My Emperor…My Soul….My Shisui.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of ShiSaku Week Done! Can't believe I actually did it by the deadline...
> 
> Thank you everyone in the Mutli!Sakura server that were just points of inspiration and motivation. I had so much fun writing out prince Shisui and just him being a gentleman and just so sweet. This is def. one of my more sweeter pieces...but then again.. the prompts are so fucking dark...Ahhaa! I hope you enjoy this piece!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Twitter: @bledstars


End file.
